


Riding a Valkyrie

by uncagingwardens



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Hickies, Oral Sex, Orgasms, Pet Names, Strap-Ons, Verbal teasing, i just love these two s o m u ch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 16:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncagingwardens/pseuds/uncagingwardens
Summary: If you want to go to Heaven, you should fuck me tonight.





	Riding a Valkyrie

Everyone equated the world renowned doctor Angela Ziegler as the epitome of angelic and innocent, pure and bright.

Hana Song knew better than to believe what the world said, seeing as she was currently fucking the life out of the medic. And that did not qualify as innocent by any stretch of the imagination. Bruises marred both of them, on necks and chests and newly forming lines of skinbreak bruises down backs from nails trying to hold desperately to the livewire that was their lover. The bed was a mess, sheets tangled around legs and comforter long relegated to its new place on the floor. A towel beneath the pair, just in case. They could both get overzealous sometimes, and Mercy hated doing extra laundry.

“Hana!” Mercy cried, soft thighs wrapping tight around her hips as the younger woman rammed into her. After crying her name, the doctor broken into babbling in German, most of which was losts to the meka pilot. Except liebling, a favorite petname for Hana from the good doctor. Darling.

Even in the throes of passion, she was still as sweet as can be. The pilot caught her babbling mouth in a slow kiss, pressing over the older woman with a soft smile, hips slowing to give the blonde a moment’s reprieve.

“Never knew you were a screamer, Angie,” the pilot teased, lightly nipping at the shell of her ear. Mercy just grumbled, wrapping her arms around Hana and nuzzling her.

“Yes well, I never knew you could fuck me so silly either,” she responded with a soft laugh. “I can’t feel my legs.”

The streamer snickered, sitting back on her feet and taking the harness off. Her thighs were slick and shiny, something the medic noticed immediately.

“Oh my, is someone excited?” She cooed, sitting up and drawing her closer, hands cupping her narrow hips. It was Hana’s turn to be a bit embarrassed.

“Y-yeah, so?” The pilot stammered, biting her lip as her face flushed pink. The doctor could turn her on like nothing else, making her a wet mess of nerves and need.

“Let me help,” Angela cooed, laying back down and dragging Hana up over her face. Being in such close proximity to her heat and her sex made the medic lick her lips and her heart race.

It took very little time for the medic to hit her stride, breathy moans and staccato grinding of hips against her mouth telling her so. Hana’s body was so easy to read, and it made the medic feel so privileged to know that language fluently.

The closer she pushed the pilot to that inevitable high, the more sound echoed around Mercy’s scarcely decorated bedroom. Whimpers, moans and pants being the dominant soundtrack, as well as the medic’s shallow breathing and the rustle of hair pulling.

This was bliss.

Sooner rather than later, Hana clamped her thighs tight around her lover’s head and cried her pleasure to the ceiling above. It was music to Angela’s ears.

It was moments like these, the quiet after battle and the soft shaky breaths after orgasms, that made the medic realize how lucky she was. How lucky they both were to have one another, to be brought together with the luckiest of assignments.

And she’d never trade this for the world on a silver platter.

 


End file.
